The Grand Journey of a Messed Up Mind
by DragonQueen
Summary: Well in english we were told to write a tall tale. and what was on my kind EVERY DAY OF MY LIFE was KH so i rewrote it kinda for the tall tale genre and for kindergardens aswell. hope you enjoy... i mean you don't HAVE to...


The Grand Journey  
  
"And all three heroes walked into the sunset." Ruby closed the book finished telling the story.  
  
"That was a boring story!" Holden complained.  
  
"Yea!" Cole agreed with his best friend Holden. Angered Ruby stood up from sitting in her mom's rocking chair.  
  
"Well fine! You guys don't have any imagination!" Ruby placed the tall tale book on the rocking chair and left the room.  
  
Ruby had dark red hair that was darker than any rose and was braided in a long braid. She wore a shirt that was a tang top on one side and the other was a long sleeve and because of the warm weather on her island she wore shorts. She was very quiet sometimes but most of the time she was loud and very hyper. She was 13 years old.  
  
"How about we go swimming?" Holden suggested as he stood up to leave their club house on their own island that was next to their home island.  
  
Holden was very happy all the time. He loved to play and always had a positive attitude. He wore a pair oh shorts that were longer on one side and a white and yellow shirt. Holden was 14 years old.  
  
Now Cole on the other hand was kind of opposite of Holden. He was quiet most of the time and thought about things all the time. His hair was blacker than the night sky. He had a black jacket and a long sleeved black shirt after that and he wore dark blue pants. The oldest of the group was Cole who was 15 years old.  
  
"Sure." Cole agreed and he stood to follow Holden.  
  
When they got outside they found Ruby standing on the short staring out into the seemingly endless ocean.  
  
"What'cha thinking about Ruby?" Holden asked her walking to her right side.  
  
" Yea." Cole walked to her left side.  
  
" I want to leave this island. I'm tired of living here! It's the same everyday and I'm really tired of it! I want to visit new places and meet new people." Cole turned to face the ocean.  
  
" I think we should build a raft. Then we could leave." The trio nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
So then in the next few weeks they built a raft and got food and water for their trip for tomorrow. But then, that very same night something odd happened. On their island a black hole was hovering on top of it. All three of them being very curious changed out of their pajamas and went to their island. Arriving on the beach, they saw each other and met.  
  
"What is that thing?" Ruby asked.  
  
"Ya where did it come from?" Holden was just as confused as Ruby was.  
  
Then they all heard a weird voice calling out to them. Being curious they followed the voice to their tree house. When they walked inside of the house they notice a person wearing a black trench coat standing in the corner.  
  
"So you wish to leave... do you? Explore other worlds?" the man, asked in the long black trench coat.  
  
"Yes... we are..." Ruby told him hesitantly.  
  
"I can take you any where!" then, all of a sudden blackness came from all around them swallowing them.  
  
It felt like they were going on a roller coaster of darkness, and finally they fell on solid ground.  
  
"Egh..." Ruby complained after hitting the ground very hardly. Holden tried to open his eyes, but it was too bright.  
  
"Where are we?" he asked.  
  
"A forest... of some kind." Ruby could already see that they were in a clearing on the middle of some kind of forest.  
  
"I don't think we're on our island anymore." Holden's eyes finally got use to the brightness and saw that they were in fact in some kind of forest.  
  
After looking around for a moment they both noticed that Cole was not with them.  
  
"COLE!" they both called out at the same time. Then, off in the distance they heard a terrible stomping sound.  
  
"Cole?" Ruby asked meekly, but what came through the forest was a huge gigantic spider! Screaming in fear Ruby hid behind Holden.  
  
Every step the spider took towards them they took two back. Just when they thought their journey was all over with, a flash of red caught their eyes. Out of the forest came that flash of red and in one swipe, it defeated the gigantic spider. Still scared Ruby and Holden back up some more.  
  
"Hey who are you?" the man in red asked.  
  
"Who are you?" Ruby asked him back. The man had long white hair and a weird red coat and red pants. It looked like he was holding a huge... toothpick.  
  
"You bopped the spider on the head and defeated it with a large tooth pick?!" Holden was amazed. Then they all heard a voice calling out from the forest.  
  
"VINCENT!" then two girls and one guy walked casually through the brush.  
  
After staring at each other for a few seconds on of the girls introduced themselves.  
  
"My name is Krystal. Her name is Samantha and his name is Sloane. I see you've already met Vincent." Krystal pointed to each person as they were named.  
  
"Well my name is Ruby and his is Holden. We are looking for a friend. His name is Cole. He has black hair and..."  
  
"WAIT!" Krystal interrupted," I know who you are!" she sounded excited.  
  
"Really?" Holden asked amazed. Krystal set down her yellow backpack and searched though it. After looking for a few seconds she held out a very old looking scroll of paper and read it,  
  
"Three travelers will come from afar, to help beat the dark beast that it ripping the lands apart." She rolled the scroll back up and placed it back in her bag.  
  
"Well that kinda sounds like us, we are from far FAR away but our friend he isn't with us you see." Ruby said, then Samantha was about to reply but they heard more sounds of something crashing the land.  
  
"That's it! The black evil, you must help us defeat it or else our land will be destroyed." Sloane begged them.  
  
"But we don't have anything to fight with!" Holden complained. Then Ruby got an idea.  
  
"How about we trap it! We can build a trap!" Ruby blurted out loud.  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement and got to work. Vincent went out to keep the demon busy and everyone else got to work building a hole to trap the monster.  
  
"What are we going to dig with we don't have much time." Sloane said. Samantha got an idea.  
  
"My weapon! We can dig with they!" She ran into the forest edge and brought out an enormous...shovel. So they all helped to create a huge hole to trap the monster.  
  
"HE'S COMING!" Vincent called out.  
  
Then, a big black goopy ball of black sludge came crash though the forest. Krystal, Samantha, Sloane, Ruby and Holden backed away from the hole and started to tease the monster trying to get it to fall in the hole.  
  
"Come on you big stupid... thing come and get me!" Holden yelled at the monster. Angry, the monster slid along the ground and fell right into the hole. Right behind the monster was Vincent and he grabbed a chunk of the rocky earth and sealed the monster in the hole forever.  
  
"YAY!" Krystal jumped up and down very happy.  
  
"To thank you for your great help we give you these powers." Sloane touched each of his index fingers to Ruby's head and Holden's head. Then, suddenly, they started to glow a powerful white color. Ruby and Holden could feel the power that was flowing into their bodies.  
  
"What did you do?" Holden asked astonished.  
  
"Something to help you." Sloane answered.  
  
"And now we are sending you on your way. But before you go I want to give you both this." She handed Ruby a necklace that was covered in tiny white jewels. She then handed Holden an amulet that had a huge white stone on it.  
  
"So good bye travelers." Vincent stepped closer and shoved them. Thinking she was going to hit the ground, Ruby curled into a ball and protected her head. When she didn't hit something solid she looked up and saw that she fell into a black hole in the ground and was falling downward.  
  
"GOOD LUCK ON YOUR JOURNY!" Samantha called out. That was the last thing Ruby heard before she fell unconscious.  
  
"OWIE!" Holden screamed as they both hit cold hard cobblestone. They both opened their eyes to fin themselves in a strange town. They fell right in front of a huge wooden door. Opposite of that door was the town. There was a coffee shop out in the open, an item store was right next to stairs that lead up to the higher part of the town. It was very dark and Holden guessed it was nighttime.  
  
"Where is everyone?" Ruby asked.  
  
"More importantly, where are we?" Holden asked too. They both stood and looked around.  
  
"COLE!" Ruby called out, but there was no answer. Then, knocking was heard form behind them. Scared, they ran a few steps away form the door and waited for it to open to see who was knocking at the door. The door barely cracked open and then slammed open suddenly.  
  
"RUN!" Holden screamed as he and Ruby saw that it was the black blob they had just defeated in that other world. But their running was in vein. The blob soon caught up with them just as they reached the stairs. Then it was total darkness. Both teenagers felt as if they were floating, like in water, but it was utter darkness. Then they both felt themselves softly land, for once, on solid ground. When their eyes adjusted to the darkness they saw the man in the long trench coat and laying on the ground next to him was Cole.  
  
"COLE!" Ruby screamed as she ran forward, Holden was right behind her.  
  
"STOP! Stand right there." They both stopped.  
  
"What did you do to Cole." Holden asked seriously. The man just chuckled.  
  
"I have taken his powers and soon I will take yours to become stronger and absorb all worlds!" Ruby just stood there angered. Clenching her hands into fists she felt a tingling sensation. She looked down to find her necklace and hands were glowing a white mysterious power. Before she could react a wave of darkness was rushing to get her. Holden grabbed her and they both fell to the sides.  
  
"Holden! Your amulet is the power! Concentrate and let's use it to defeat the evil darkness!" Holden nodded and they both stood holding their hands out towards the man.  
  
"NO! It was written in the scroll that you couldn't use your powers! This isn't right!"  
  
"Scroll this!" Ruby and Holden sent out their white powers towards the evil man and they were swallowed in light.  
  
"What's that sound?" Ruby thought. She sat forward and found herself on the beach on her island.  
  
"I'M HOME!" she screamed as she stood up. She found Holden and Cole was still sleeping. Holden woke from Ruby's screamed.  
  
"What?" he asked still half asleep.  
  
"Home Holden we're home!" Ruby helped him stand. Holden looked around to find himself that he was indeed back on his home island. Just then Cole stood up to look around too.  
  
"COLE!" Ruby hugged him. She let go to see that was confused.  
  
"Was that all a dream?" Confused, Ruby looked down at her feet. Something shimmering caught her eye. She dug in the sand to find the necklace and amulet that was given to them by Samantha.  
  
"How did we defeat that evil guy?" Holden asked.  
  
"Well, I guess since darkness is evil... then light is good. I think Samantha was trying to say that to us but I guess we had to figure it out ourselves." Ruby answered.  
  
"So all you need is the goodness of your heart to defeat evil... not violence..." Hold trailed off. After a few seconds Cole turned around and noticed something.  
  
"What's that?" Cole pointed to something that was sticking in the sand a few yards away from them.  
  
"A giant toothpick... it wasn't a dream!" Holden said. Then the trio looked out into the sunset still wondering if it was a dream... or was their desire to leave that brought the evil to the island and sent them on a weird and exciting journey. They shall never know.  
  
The End 


End file.
